The present invention relates to a method for oil and gas tightly fastening a diaphragm made of an elastomer material to a tappet as well as to an adjusting element disposed within a hydrostatic valve clearance adjusting device, particularly for internal-combustion engines.
FRG-OS [Laid-open Application] No. 2,517,370 discloses a hydraulic clearance adjusting device, particularly for controlling the valves of internal-combustion engines. A tappet having an approximately U-shaped cross section cooperates with the engine camshaft. An axially displaceable piston is disposed in the interior of the tappet so as to define a pressure chamber enclosed within the tappet. Within the pressure chamber there are provided a plurality of individual components which form the valve clearance adjusting element. The pressure chamber which is filled completely with a hydraulic operating medium is sealed by means of a substantially tubular elastic diaphragm.
The valve clearance adjusting element is composed of a plurality of individual parts which must be individually installed during assembly of the valve clearance adjusting device. Such system cannot be used for tappet stems operating with a closed hydraulic system.